


【苏中/红色组】Back

by YysaGongze



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YysaGongze/pseuds/YysaGongze
Summary: 关于“冷战苏联没解体解体的是美国世界会怎么样”这个话题的创作，纯属脑嗨。可能会有颠覆政治观的东西？看看就好纯属虚构。具体设定会慢慢补充的！是苏中，伊利亚布拉金斯基×王耀。食用愉快。
Relationships: China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本场出场：金钱组（亲情向（…）  
> 苏总上线蓄力中。

“我觉得你应该好好的向我解释一下这到底是怎么回事。”

王耀现在很迷惑，他现在已经是在强忍着自己不做出砸墙那样毁灭性的动作了。  
谁来跟他解释一下眼前这个长得和阿尔弗雷德八九分像的孩子是谁？

“我已经说了五遍了！我是阿尔弗！”这个金发的孩子有些生气的嘟囔着嘴，“果然跟老年人说话很麻烦。”  
“你说什么！”王耀被他这句话气到了，正在气头上被这个孩子一刺激，站起身揪住他的耳朵，“你最好给我解释清楚！包括你的身份，来这里做什么，和阿尔弗雷德到底是什么关系！一字不漏的给我全部说清楚！大晚上的突然跑过来打扰别人休息可是大忌知道吗！”  
“哎哎哎疼疼疼！放开我的耳朵！别揪了我说就是了！”小男孩从王耀手下脱出，坐在王耀对面的沙发上，翘起腿推了推鼻梁上有些破损的眼镜。

“我的名字是阿尔弗·F·琼斯。美/利/坚/合/众/国的化身。弗莱狄是我弟弟，美/利/坚/人/民/共/和/国。  
你说的阿尔弗雷德，他是我们的…哥哥，可以这么说。但其实我们是同一个人，我现在只是身体缩小了而已，Hero还是本Hero哦！”  
“……打住。说话小声点给我好好说话，再吵等下邻居就要来投诉了。”  
“哦好的好的……”这个叫做阿尔弗的孩子很严肃地咳了两声。

“内战爆发了，革命共产党借之前的暴乱把共产党从政府第三党内脱离出来，合作宣传，于是在各地发生了多起游行暴乱。  
那些该死的暴徒！之前把他们列为恐怖分子是对的！”阿尔弗有些气愤的敲了敲木桌。  
“你轻点，这块桌子有点年纪了，我挺怕你敲着敲着把它敲断的。”王耀端起茶杯矜持地喝了一口茶，“称呼那些为底层人民利益所奋斗的人们为'暴徒'，可真不愧是你。然后呢？我可不是被你半夜拉下来听你诉苦的，而且你找共产主义国家抱怨共产主义是不是有些不妥呢？”他微微眯了眯眼睛。  
“……”这么一说让阿尔弗沉默了，但在几秒后又重重地叹了口气，露出了阿尔弗雷德在外交场合上常见的客套式假笑：“我可是知道，你和共产主义家庭里的大部分人关系可都不是特别好哦？  
是因为伊利亚吧？我知道你们关系并不怎么好，无论是作为国家还是作为个人。”

这句话可戳到了王耀的痛点。确实，变成现在这样是出于各种原因，有伊利亚的，也有他自己的。  
可是谁都不想要这样，他们只不过是家里的家庭成员，一家人，在理想理论思想上出现的争执矛。而王耀变成现在这样，除了和伊利亚在思想上的矛盾加剧，还包括他自己年轻时的莽撞所导致的。  
“这和你没关系，这是属于我们阵营里自己的事，你们无需参杂。”王耀摆出一副戒备的状态，随时准备将阿尔弗赶出这里。果然他来没什么好事。  
“哎哎哎？你先别急着对我发脾气嘛。你想想我来是为了什么？”阿尔弗翘起了腿，手指在木桌上轻轻地敲了几下。  
“想让我帮你突破伊利亚对你的封锁和国际上的援助？”  
“差不多，我想让你帮我。”  
这是个很好的问题。阿尔弗想过王耀会不会帮他，毕竟他现在处于弱势状态。伊利亚对王耀在北方的驻军威胁和对阮氏铃等人的援助对他也是很大的威胁和伤害。欧洲因为阿尔弗雷德的死造成了巨大的损失让欧洲各国一下子倾倒向伊利亚，还没向伊利亚妥协的，能帮他的人也不多了。

王耀是个精明的商人，他知道该倾向哪一边。是要向北边的伊利亚示好被他笼罩在阴影之下成为傀儡一样的卫星国还是被吞并，是要和刚出生的弗莱狄交好联合资本主义背叛大家庭打到伊利亚以保自己的安全。  
“这是个很好的问题。”王耀放下了手中的茶杯，“你为什么会觉得我会帮你？我可以联合伊利亚和刚出生的你弟弟阿尔弗一起直接把你扼杀。”他眯了眯眼睛。  
“可是我知道，你不会这么做。因为你和他的各种矛盾，就算你们合作了也撑不了多少年就又会出矛盾了吧？”  
“可是那样，至少比和你合作有更少的风险哦？”王耀在心中小小的纠正了一下，两个风险都很大！  
“我知道你是什么样的人，王耀。你曾经在矛盾缓和期间向伊利亚的示好被他放在一旁置之不理，你是不会再放下身段和他合作的。  
现在你最好的合作伙伴，就是我——曾经帮你进行了改革开放的美/利/坚/合/众/国。”

阿尔弗和阿尔弗雷德一样，是个精明的商人。  
“容我考虑一段时间。”王耀抬手揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“大晚上被你叫你起来接受这些信息量大得让人震惊的事情真难，我打不算在这时候就定下咱两之间的协议，你知道的，人在头脑不清醒时很容易做出一些让人后悔的事。”  
“哦？”阿尔弗挑了挑眉，“我看你挺清醒的。”  
“闭嘴。出门左拐出巷子做公交车自己找路自己找酒店住，你记得阿尔弗雷德的事那么记住我家附近的地图对你应该也不是什么难事，我这可没地方放你这尊大佛。”  
“哎？！我继承的是'大部分'的记忆可不代表是'全部'！而且我可没带钱！你们这里不是…住酒店需要什么…居民证？我还没有那种东西。”  
……也对，你看上去也就才16岁而已，两百多岁的小伙子。王耀觉得头很疼，揉了揉太阳穴。  
“我这里可没有客房，你睡沙发？”  
“Hero要King Size的大床！还要有丝绒绣花被子和鹅毛枕头！”  
“……我能让你在我家过夜已经是很不可思议的事情了！再提什么要求信不信我直接把你扔出去！”王耀被他惹怒了，暴躁得抓了抓头发。  
阿尔弗不说话了。  
“哦……好的。给我条毯子，我睡沙发，我可喜欢这张八仙红木沙发了哈哈哈哈哈哈。”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 活在话语中的原创人物出境——蒙/古人/民共/和国——查希金·巴特尔。

安顿完阿尔弗后，王耀重新躺会自己的床上打算继续睡觉清理一下自己的脑内思维，但是刚刚的一切让他现在完全清醒根本睡不着，于是按开了房间里的电视。  
电视里还在播着午夜档的一些节目，然而王耀对这些并不感兴趣。他坐起身来打算看些书或者写点东西让自己产生困意入睡，虽然他觉得自己会把刚才所发生的那些事写下来。  
王耀坐在书桌前拿起一本封皮有些旧的书，打开全新的空白页时对着那几行线又突然脑内一片空白不知道自己为什么要这么做，有些懊恼地把这页纸撕掉揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。  
放在桌旁的座机电话响了起来。这么晚按理来说是不会有人给他打电话的，更何况是打进了他家里的电话。王耀站起身来拿起听筒，轻轻闭上眼睛：“晚上好，我是王耀，有什么事吗？”  
“晚上好，王'先生'，这么晚打扰你可真是对不起。”对面的人带着微微的卷舌音和一种不怀好意的语气，“先生”这个词还特意地被加重了语气。  
“您是……”  
“通过这种电话说话声音可能不太明显吧，王耀，你应该换一个新的电话，这台已经用很久了。”很显然，那人根本没把王耀的话听进去，而是满不在乎的聊起了一些闲事。  
王耀感觉有些头疼，这么晚了这个人打电话过来难道只是为了和他说这些事？  
“您最好快点把话说完，这么晚来打扰别人休息可是很不好的事情。”他已经在强忍怒气了，不然他可能会直接把电话摔出去。  
“老年人的作息还是一如既往的规律呢，这么晚打扰你可真是不好意思。”  
“那么你……”  
“товарищ.”

王耀很久没有听过那个人叫他这个称呼了。  
带着微微的卷舌音的中文，那种不怀好意的语气和大半夜打电话来骚扰别人的性子。老旧的座机电话传声效果并不是很好，这让他没能在第一时间内听出他的声音。好吧，是我的错，我应该在接到电话之前就把电话线给拔断。王耀揉了揉眉心。  
打电话给他的人正是他亲爱的同志，曾经的前夫，敬爱的老师和那该死的社会帝国沙文主义者——伊利亚·布拉金斯基。

王耀轻轻地抽了口气，他没有发现自己的声音有些颤抖，握着听筒的手好像生出了些汗来。  
“您是来向我报喜的？还是终于打算和我重归于好了？”  
“重归于好？现在可还不是时候。”能听到椅子在动的声音，“当然是来和您报喜的。”  
“报喜？什么好事情能让布拉金斯基同志这么晚地特意给我打私人电话来给我报喜？”  
“我赢了。”  
只有短短三个字而已，伊利亚特意压平了舌头说出这句中文。  
“那个小子应该已经跟你说过了。这场竞争，是我赢了。”就好像平淡无奇地在聊日常一样，虽然他的说话的口吻里带了一丝骄傲。  
王耀轻轻闭上了眼睛。  
“你是打算告诉我，我的'情人'死了，你赢了，我应该赶紧向你屈服吗？”  
就好像是在故意气对方一样，王耀将“情人”这个词特意加重了语气。  
“聪明的你应该知道接下来该怎么做。”  
“啊哈？”王耀忍不住笑出了声，虽然他承认，自己有些害怕了，“你在向我期待什么？是期待我能够北约一样向你屈服，然后成为你的一部分？还是加入华约或像查希金一样成为你的傀儡和棋子？”他自己都有些不相信的一口气说出了这些话，带着气愤和不甘的语气。王耀握着电话的手已经开始出汗了。  
对面像是被震惊到了一样没有了声音，王耀对此很满意。久许后才发出了声音。  
“……条约。  
我可以退一步，算是对曾经同志最大的让步。你可以跟我签署条约，我们复婚。”  
“等，等一下，你说什么？”好吧，他显然并没有想过伊利亚会向他提出这样的要求。  
“我说，我们复婚。”伊利亚好像放下了一支钢笔，“我可以给你军事，科技等各方面上的援助，你可以给我各方面上的辅助输血，两全其美。”  
“而且这不是请求，是要求。”  
“哈……”王耀有些站不住脚的用手撑住身前的桌子，轻轻闭上了眼睛，这样能让五感放大知觉，他觉得自己的额头上好像有汗珠流了下来。  
“容我考虑一段时间，布拉金斯基先生。”  
“我在国际阵营上有自己的地位，属于自己的盟友。阿尔弗雷德死了，现在我就是唯一一个敢和你抗争的国家了。”  
“我承认和你复婚能得到很大的好处，但是之前我俩婚姻最后的结果，你还记得吗？”  
王耀将话说完就把电话按掉了。  
晃着疲惫的步子走到床前想也没想就直接瘫倒在上面，松软的床铺可以让人缓解一定的压力和放松。他没有想到过今天晚上会发生这么多的事情。  
但是他想到明天的广播和新闻将会播出些什么了。


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —大概是一段插叙  
> —时间线是赫/鲁/晓/夫访/美后来到中/国参加中/国国庆十周年大典的时候。  
> —资料来源：《中苏关系史纲》

……  
伊利亚觉得王耀今天很奇怪。  
今天的王耀和平时不太一样。以前只要见到伊利亚，在大部分时候他都会扑过来抱住他，像可爱的小松鼠那样，对，很可爱，然后一路上会兴致勃勃地谈起发展变化和日常生活的一些琐事，这样的相处方式甜蜜得就像热恋中的情侣们。  
像在热恋中一样……伊利亚在脑子里反复思考这几个单词，反复琢磨王耀这两天的态度。  
这几天的王耀并没有像以前那样热情，不，这并不是说他没礼貌的意思。伊利亚摇了摇脑袋。王耀这次太过于的…彬彬有礼了些，这样反而显得他们之间像是存在着一层密不通风的隔膜，让人感到不适。  
伊利亚并不喜欢和人交流之间存在隔阂，他更喜欢和人民群众——不管是国家意识体还是人民，他都喜欢和人们打成一片，作为朋友，而不是像这样疏远的感觉。  
伊利亚和代表团刚从美国回来，他和阿尔弗雷德进行了一段交谈并在华/盛/顿发表了演说。一切如此的顺利，他甚至认为美/苏关系可以通过这次的访/美得到很大的缓和了。或许唯一不足的就是在此之前他撤销了对王耀家里的核/援/助？没关系，之后用其他的支持补充一下便是。  
不过确实很奇怪。这次他们前来访问中/国，从飞机上下来时，没有看到以往来迎接他们的队伍，没有看到热情的人民群众，也没有听到他们所熟悉又喜欢的那首《莫斯科—北京》，上司们的态度也一样，没有以往的亲切热情，而是让人感到陌生的敬而远之。  
“布拉金斯基…布拉金斯基同志……”  
“伊利亚.布拉金斯基！”  
是王耀在叫他。  
“哎…啊，啊，抱歉我刚才在想事情，怎么了？”  
“到会场了，您不下车吗。”  
出现了！以外疏远的语气！伊利亚觉得有些不妙，毕竟他和王耀之间的交流已经很久没有用过“您”这个单词了。  
“我这就下来。”  
必须要和耀好好说一说。伊利亚这么想着：“耀…王耀！”  
太糟糕了，耀已经先进去了。  
这里面一定有问题。

在当晚的宴会结束后，伊利亚准备去找王耀。他想问个明白，为什么王耀对他的态度变化如此之大。  
很可惜的是在会场里并没有找到他。有些难受的伊利亚决定在会场门口守株待兔。  
或许真的有点问题，当伊利亚刚打开门准备出去，就看见王耀站在外面，脸上带着愉快的笑意和警卫说着什么，摇了摇手似乎正打算离开。  
“王耀！等一下！”  
他回过头看了一眼伊利亚，眼里没什么情绪，快步地走开了。  
“王耀！…你等等！”  
可惜走出去后是个拐角，已经看不到王耀了。  
“……”到底是怎么回事。  
“哎，您不是那个…那个什么，苏/维/埃同志吗？您找小王同志干什么？”  
是刚才那个警卫，用带着一点方言的汉语说着。  
“我……”伊利亚久违的说起了汉语，让警卫有些意外的是他说得并不比土生土长的中/国/人差。“耀怎么了吗？”  
“嗟，您可别问了。”警卫摆摆手，“是因为你们，去街上买份报纸问问吧。”  
这么说着，警卫说完就走了，留下门外风中凌乱的伊利亚呆滞着被下属拍了回去。

必须要问个明白。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的（废）话：
> 
> 说实话我已经快忘记我上次写到什么了（挠头）  
> 这段时间都在备考，没多少空余时间能写这篇文章，大部分时候都是写了一两段就没能继续写下去了（土下座）估计假期回去后也会和之前一样很长时间后才更  
> 很抱歉！新年那段时间我会多写点的！


End file.
